


Just a Prank Bro

by GranolaIceland (OatEmil)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Everything is terrible, I guess you could say there is character death, IT'S A JOKE, Multi, and dramatic, i mean Gakupo is pretty much cheating on the wall, if you actually count a sidewalk as a character, this is honestly stupid, wtf gakupo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatEmil/pseuds/GranolaIceland
Summary: Kiyoteru and Akito have a forbidden relationship! So Kiyo runs away but runs into bad trouble. Ech such broken English~~~~~





	Just a Prank Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!!!!!

“FUck I just FUckIng love you SO FuckINH MUCH!” Kiyoteru screamed at Akito, whose he was having a forbidden relationship with :00.

“I love you tOO Kiyoteru! But we can't create a scandal uwu!” Akito said, sad that he was HURTING Kiyoteru’s FEELINGS.

“I can't do this anymore!” Kiyoteru cried. “I'm going to find someone else to give me the SUCC ™!!”

“Oh no! Don't lef me pleas!” Akito yelled but it was to late. Kiyoteru had left al ready. Akito vowed to fin his boyfriend and have hot~ steamy~ sex~ with him as soon as he found him.

~~~

After Kiyoteru had left Akito’s house, KAITO corned him in an alley way. Kaito wanted to succ Kiyoteru. KIYTERU DUDNT WANT NIR NEED THAT SO HE SCREEMED FOR HELP.

“Kiyoteru, I love you. My love is true and pure. I need only you” Laito said as Kitotera screamed.

“No! No! No! I am not in love with you!” Kiyoteru yelled, trying to run away. HE HAD TO GO FASSST.

“What?! Why not?!” Kaito asked confusedly. He didn't understand why Sensei Teru didnt want Kaito the way Kaito wanted him.

“I am in love with-” just before Kiyoetu finished his sentence GAUKPO ENTERED THE SCENE DRAMATICALLY.

“HELLO MU BABIES!” Gakupo shouted at everyone.

“Hi.” Said Rin, who also entered the scenes.

“Rin, Gakupo, tell Kiyoteru reason why he should date me.” Kaito said, hoping his friends would give valid reason s to court a UTTER FAILURE like kato.

“No! I am here to find my true love! Wall” GakuPOO shouted. Suddenly WALL ERUPTED FROM PAVEMTN AND KISS GAKCON CHEEK!!! XDDDDDD OMG SO MUCH YAOI.

“Please let me go home!” Kiyo screm.

“I will erasng to save you TEAHCER.” Rin said before pulling out her phone and calling HER BROTHER.

Kaito felt ANGEFED RISE UP IN HIMA ND HE ATTEMPED TO SLAIN GAKUSHIT. GAKUPOW JUMP AND DOGSE THEN KISS. KAITO. ON. LIP!!!,,,,,,! KAITO SCREAM IN DSUGUTS AND RAN ASAY LEAVING KOHOTERU ALONE.

“Oh Gakupo! Thank you so much!” Kiyoteru says before hugging Gack.

“No problem. Kaito season is coming soon so it's best to get rid of the already present ones while you can.” Gackt’s own satan spawn responded.

Just then Gskup turned away to Make out with Sidealke! Wals o jell sous he scream and kill sidewalk! GAUKPO CRY BECAUSE SIDEWAK IS DEAD AND WALL KILLED HER.

KIyoteru turns away form Gakupo’s grand display. There is so much drama in Vocaloid Land, if only life could've been normal…

Suddenly Len arrive in limousine like cool hot shot he is!! Len steps out of limo, he I s atotally new person! He's wearing fancy clothes and a monocle, all the other people swoon over him because Len it so HOT OH MY GOD.

“Rin, make sure to book a nine o’clock meeting for Mr. GranolaIceland (A/N THATS MEE) and I,” Len said. No… Not Len… He is… LENNARD KAGAMINE 3rd! Rin nod and leave to book meting.

Lennard Kagamine 3rd is a simple and very gentlemanly gentleman. He speaks WITH HOOOT Brit accent and it's so HOT.

Kiyoteru felt himself start to swoon like high school girl! But no, he can't. He's too in love with Akito. Damn! He was torn.

“Hello Mr. Kagamine! I'm Ki-” KIYOTERU WAS CUT OFF BY LENNARD KAGAMINE 3RD.

“Whilst I absolutely hate to interrupt you sir, I must state that am not interested in pursuing a relationship with a lowlife such as yourself,” Lennard Kagamine 3rd said softly. “Also, I am already courting a lovely woman named Teetasse.”

Kiyoteru understood that Lennard Kagamine 3rd was in love, because so was he. OMG PLOT TWISST YO.

“I wish I could love like u do len.” Milk u said. HOW LONG HAD SHE BEEN STANDING THERE????

“Must I keep on insisting that you refer to me by my full name or at least ‘Mr. Kagamine’?” Lennard Kagamine 3rd asked.

“Shut up” mi u SAY.

“YOU SHUT UP” GAKUSTONE YELL WITH TOTLS MIGHT.

“GASP.” Redneck Miku scream loudly with ALSO TOTAL KIGHT.

Kiyoteru hated fights so he ran away to a different alleyway, things were too crazy here!

~~~

When Kiyoeryu got to new alleyway he saw… Akito! He was there waiting to apologize to Kiyoteru!

“I'm so sorry Kiyo-kun!” Akito cried.

“Wait-”

“I don't know if you can forgive me after what I did Kiyo-chan…”

“Akito-”

“Honestly, I wouldn't forgive me either, Kiyo-San.

“What are-”

“Please… Kiyo-sama…”

“???”

“Please stay with me Kiyo-senpai!”

Kiyoteru was moved by Akito’s words of truth and honesty and legitimacy and truth.

“I forgive you Akito! I promise to stay with you forever!”

“Really?”

“NO ITS A FUCKING PRANK BRO.”

That's it. That's all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry.


End file.
